Don't Sleep Here
by Dinosawk
Summary: Syo cant sleep so he sleeps on the sofa to be found by Ai. Reiji convinces Ai to do something to Syo.. But what? (I cant write summaries!) I dont own uta pri! If i did, so much yaoi...!


A blonde head rose from his bed and walked towards the door to his dorm before glancing on the direction of his sleeping senpai. "You're an idiot, Ai..." He left the room and dragged his sleepy body towards the sofa of the front room as he was unable to sleep well with his senpai in the room. He lay on the sofa and thought before drifting off to sleep. 'Why of all people do I like you..! You're a robot, you'd never love me...' Back in the dorm, 3 hours later at 5am, Ai woke up, showered, changed and woke his kouheis. He looked to the top bunk, seeing it empty and messed up. "Natsuki." He spoke. "Yeah Ai-senpai?" The cheerful blonde replied

"Where's Syo?"

"I don't know? Probably started work already! He's busy nowadays!"

"Okay. Go and change." Ai left the room and went into the kitchen to make breakfast; he decided to sit in the front room with his food. He walked inside and was about to sit down before he heard a soft snore coming from the sofa. He looked down to see Syo, sleeping soundly there. "Wake up." He shook Syo and his blue eyes slowly opened. "A-Ai..?"

"Why are you sleeping here?" Syo hesitated for a while as he couldn't tell Ai the real reason. "So?" "I-I couldn't sleep in our room so I came here..." "Sleeping here could cause neck and back pains, that could affect your dancing. Please sleep in your bed from now on." Syo blushed and nodded "Please move over so I can sit." Ai said emotionlessly and Syo moved over a seat so Ai sat down. Syo slowly began to fall asleep and rested his head on Ai's lap. "Syo. What are you doing?" Syo continued to sleep. "Syo? Wake up?" Syo bagan to wake and when he noticed where his head was he moved it quickly. "S-s-s-sorry! I fell asleep.."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"A little.."

"You need at least 8 hours sleep. Your schedule gives you that exactly."

"I just couldn't sleep..."

"Well at least try."

"I did! I couldn't sleep with you in the room!" Syo shouted and eventually realized what he said; this caused his face to flush bright red. "I-I didn't mean that!" Syo stood up and walked into his room quickly away from a confused Ai.

~Later in the day~

Syo was in practice and half way through, Ai came in and watched. Syo glanced over to his cyan haired senpai and blushed. "Whats wrong Ochibi-Chan?" Ren asked Syo after noticing his blush.

"I-its nothing." Syo stuttered

"You're blushing and stuttering, hmm maybe.. Your senpai~"

"Shut it Ren!"

"So it is~"

"No!" Syo shouted to Ren and Ren dropped it. Soon, night practice finished and everyone went to bed, syp changed and went straight towards the front room and fell straight to sleep. "Syo." No reply "Syo?" Ai shook Syo and he woke up.

"What?"

"Don't sleep here."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Syo-"

"Just go!" Syo blushed and hid his face. Ai stood in shock of Syo shouting and left for Reiji's room. "Reiji." He knocked on Reiji's door whilst clenching his chest. Reiji opened the door. "Ai-Ai!?" "It hurts. Whats wrong with me?"

"What happened, Ai-Ai?!"

"I told Syo to sleep in his bed because he had been sleeping on the sofa and he told me to leave him alone... Why does it hurt..?"

"Oh, Ai -Ai!"

"Why..?"

"You really care for Syo -Chan, right Ai-Ai?"

"I have to.. He's my kouhei..." Reiji smiled.

"Not like that!"

"I worry for him more than Natsuki.. It hurts when he shouts at me or when he's upset..."

"You might not believe this but you love him Ai-Ai!"

"Love..? I can't?"

"You can Ai-Ai!" Ai looked confused and thought of everything that happened with Syo..

"I love him..? But he doesn't love me too... If anything he hates me."

"Why?"

"He can't sleep around me, he doesn't want to see me, his face gets all red and he-" Ai was cut off by Reiji laughing very loudly. "What?"

"Aww! How about you do this..." Reiji whispered into Ai's ear that was inaudible to anybody else. Ai felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Why would I do that!?"

"You'll see, he loves you too!"

"He doesn-"

"Ai-Ai~ Just do it or I'll tell him~"

"Fine."

"Go now!"

"Now? He's asleep?"

"Best time! Take this!" Reiji handed Ai a blindfold, Ai blushed and left the room. 'I'm going to regret this...' Ai hesitated in opening the door to the front room, this was over if Syo wasn't asleep. He walked silently towards the sofa and looked to see if Syo was still there. On the sofa he found Syo, sleeping soundly. Ai sighed and tied the blindfold on Syo's head; he startled but continued to sleep. Ai then climbed onto Syo, doing exactly as Reiji said, this caused Syo to wake. Ai held Syo's hands above his head so he couldn't pull the blindfold off. "Hey! Get off me!" Ai looked at Syo apologetically and began to kiss down his neck. Syo blushed and began to panic. "G-get off! W-w-who are you!? W-what are you doing!?" Ai continued as Reiji said and licked Syo's ear, making sure he wasn't recognised. "Stop..!" He continued this for a while before Syo gave up. "Where are you Ai..? Help me... Please..." Ai pulled away and stared in shock at Syo thinking 'Reiji was... Right?' He then leant down, ready to kiss Syo but before their lips connected he pulled off the blindfold. When the blindfold came off, Syo was already being kissed. He opened his eyes and saw cyan hair. "Ai?" He said but because of the contact with his lips, it came out muffled. Ai eventually pulled back and stared at Syo. "It was.. You" Syo said and blushed bright red. "Get off..." Ai did as he was told. "What the hel!? Why the hell'd you do that!?"

"Reiji. He said this was the best way to find out you loved me." Ai looked straight into Syo's ocean blue eyes and both if their faces heated up. Syo stayed silent. "So? Do you..?" Syo looked to the ground and slowly nodded his head. "Why are you so bothered anyway!?" He shouted, confused and angry. "I love you." Syo looked at Ai in disbelief until he saw how red Ai's face was, when he noticed this, he launched toward pulling Ai into a hug. "I thought you hated me. You can't sleep in the same room and you don't want to be around me." Syo chucked at Ai's ignorance.

"Baka. I do that because I embarrass myself around you all the time!" Ai smiled. "Can we sleep, I'm tired.." Ai nodded and they both fell asleep together on the sofa.

-The next day-

Ai's head automatically woke him at 5am the next morning. He tried to move but had two arms wrapped around him. He turned his head to I see Syo's sleeping face and contemplated waking him or not. The senpai side if his head decided too. "Oi, Syo. Wake up." He said whilst pushing Syo.

"Go away, I'm sleepy." A tired voice replied.

"Then you should have slept." A smirk crept to Syo's face.

"How could I when you almost raped me..?" Ai looked at syo, a pink blush slowly appearing on his cheeks. "I-it was Reiji's fault! He said he'd tell you if I didn't do it."

"Baka, did you not realize I'd find out either way." Syo smiled and Ai shot him a glare for calling him an idiot.

"Oi. Get up now. Even though we're together I'm still your senpai."

"We're together?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, you never actually asked me.."

"Just move it shortie, we're together whether you like it or not." Ai leant over and kissed Syo on the lips before leaving to get changed in their room.


End file.
